Terrifyingly Too Far!
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Three way crossover of the "Balto", "Ice Age" and "Frozen" movies. Niju, Soto and Hans go for it when a special moonlight and weather combo presents them a means to right their wrongs after Soto is restored to life by it, but they still have problems in their future despite that redemption, like taking it too far with their anger...and Stephen King stuff being part of it, oddly.


Well, hello there!

I've found another chance to write another fanfic, and this time, it's a three way crossover of the sort which produces such an unlikely blend of horror, humor and nastiness towards producers in a way that's actually surprisingly uncanny in terms of how it can be connected and executed.

Okay, so here's what happens in this story which crosses over the Ice Age, Balto and Frozen universes…all three universes have a full moon on a night where the weather on their respective planet Earths would bring Frankenstein-related things to someone's mind.

The moonlight which is shining down upon specific areas of each planet Earth in a universe apiece causes their to be a special beam which extends mystical energy that can bring the dead back to life and/or give knowledge to whoever is in front of it, whether they were dead previously or not, thanks to all of that lightning and the effect that it has when aligning with all of that moonlight.

Now, these specific spots are the area where Soto was killed in the Ice Age universe, the spot where Hans Westerguard now lives while continually being punished for his crimes in the Frozen universe and the place where Niju is currently at after having escaped upon being chased into the woods and made his way this way and that from then on out.

Soto is brought back to life and sees what Hans and Niju see at the same time as he does, and, while this makes it so that they commit the ultimate act of heroism when an opportunity to do so present itself, and although this rights their past wrongs and indeed sees them redeemed, all three of them have two very big problems.

First, there's how what they do, despite how it's done nothing short of make everything for the best, deprives them of their consciousness and they wake up in a room apiece in a giant hotel in Detroit, Michigan.

And second, while everyone who knew about them in their respective universes gains the knowledge about all that's happened with them and vice versa, though the whole losing awareness thing makes it so that the latter learning is present only very briefly, they are also taken to that same hotel and each one sees the ones who were from his universe present in the hotel room he wound up in when he wakes up.

Now, despite how everyone knowing everything that they need to, well, know, concerning all of what happened or otherwise, makes it so that there will be no confrontations or chaos or anything like that, and even though all three former villains are grateful for being forgiven and glad to have righted their wrongs and being given another chance which they won't blow, all three are understandably feeling quite chagrined at how the hell they were handled by respective creators.

While they've every right to this, the way in which they show that displeasure is something that they take too far, and with Stephen King novels as part of it, interestingly enough, as there is a Stephen King novel apiece in each hotel, and the connections they make concerning them are quite something(you'll understand why when you find out which ones they see and use for what they intend to do here, and what they put to use alongside them).

So, in this story, even though no serious problems are caused and even though things are going to turn out the way they would have if the three former villains didn't show their displeasure in such an inappropriate, over-the-top(and yet rather creative)way, you can expect nothing short of multiple "WHOA!" kind of times in quite the enjoyable way.

Hell, there will even be a "Disturbed" song chorus apiece for each instance of the kinds of "YIKES" moments that I fucking speak of here…said song choruses being part of "The Animal", "I'm Alive" and "Hell", and you'll see why I apply which one to the, well, one that I do in every instant they're shown to play in the background despite not being heard by anyone at all.

Enjoy.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place a year after the events of Frozen 2, Ice Age 3 and Balto 3.

As you very well know, I do NOT count anything in terms of the Ice Age series after the third movie and, indeed, as far as I'm concerned, it never happened, so none of any such stupid-ass fucking shit is going to be shown here at all.

I own none of the characters, since they all belong to their respective franchises.

I don't own any of the novels being used in this story, as they were all written by Stephen King.

Nor I own any of the "Disturbed" songs that I'm using, the choruses or otherwise, since I'm not a part of that band, though I am a fan of it to the extreme(there will also be a tiny part of the chorus of Starcrawler's "Pet Sematary" from the soundtrack of the 2019 remake of that movie at one point, and I don't own any part of that song, either).

After you read this, I'll be curious as to which one of the three former villains who are now dark heroes, instead, you believe went the most too far in what way he expressed his indignance.

Terrifyingly Too Far!

Strange, isn't it, how someone doing the ultimate act of heroism and indeed becoming a hero worthy of being considered one for the books does not automatically mean that they're exempt from going too far?

Yeah, no one's ever going to get through life without making a mistake, regardless of how good or bad or, in some cases, neutral they are, but the above facts were going to be made clear in a way that was the best in numerous senses, but the worst in some regards.

I'll specify…in the "Ice Age", "Balto" and "Frozen" universes, there was a full moon on a very Frankenstein-like night(in terms of weather, that is).

Moonlight shone down upon specific areas of each planet Earth in a universe apiece in a way that resulted in a special beam which brought down magical energy that could resurrect and/or give knowledge to whoever was before them, whether they had died before or not, thanks to how much lightning made itself intimate with the moonlight and a special effect that most would not believe capable of existing ensued.

Here are more specifics…these places were where Soto was killed in the "Ice Age" universe, the spot where Hans Westerguard now lived while continually being punished for his crimes in the "Frozen" universe and the place where Niju was currently at after having escaped upon being chased into the woods and made his way this way and that from then on out in the "Balto" universe.

Besides how the hell Soto was fucking brought back to life and saw what Hans and Niju saw at the same time as he did, they would all end up commit the ultimate act of heroism when an opportunity to do so presented itself.

After all, they had gained full knowledge of everything that they would need to, well, know, during all of this, and part of it was that the lightning and moonlight combination that had made all of this happen also formed a special triangle that, if its hollow interior was inserted into by three things, everything present and future in each universe those things would from would be spared all of its problems, tragedies and all else that would stop it from being an eternal utopia, and, with Soto's resurrection having brought his sanity and as much of his previous good self as it could back and both Hans and Niju able to see just how massive their mistakes were along with Soto seeing how enormous his was, all three quickly pushed their right hand(in Hans's case)and their right forepaw(in Soto and Niju's cases)forward into where they could tell was the area where they triangle's hollow interior was and, to their surprise, felt all three of what they were putting in there make physical contact.

Although this immediately had the desired effect and, in the process, saw to it that all three nicely atoned for their past misdeeds and were indeed redeemed, all three of them still had two very big problems.

The first was getting deprived their consciousness and waking up in a room apiece in what they would find out was a giant hotel in Detroit, Michigan, and in present day, real world planet Earth, no less.

That's right…the original world in the year 2020.

The second was that, while everyone who knew about them in their respective universes gained the knowledge about all that had happened with them and vice versa during the time they did it all, though the whole loss of awareness thing made it so that the latter learning was present only for a small space of time, they were also taken to that same hotel and each one would end up seeing the ones who were from his universe present in the hotel room he wound up in when he woke up.

Now, despite how everyone knowing everything that they needed to, well, know, concerning all of what happened or otherwise, made it so that there wouldn't be any awkwardness, havoc, hostility, attacking or anything similar, and even though all three former villains were grateful for being forgiven and glad to have undid their mistakes while getting a second chance that none of them would blow, all three were unsurprisingly and rightfully feeling quite chagrined at how the hell they were handled by respective creators.

And that's why it was their second problem, the fact that all of the good things above were so notwithstanding.

After all, their white-hot, livid-ass fury was understandable, but the manner in which they were going to show said ire would be taken too far, and, oddly enough, each room had a different Stephen King novel in it that would, when one thinks about it, actually have ways of being connectable to both what way they expressed their rage and to they themselves, as well.

How so?

You'll find out soon enough, but I won't spoil it for you or give it away or any of that other shit.

Mind you, this was quite by chance and indeed a pure-ass coincidence, but indeed it would be quite something to see and learn of when it happened in all three cases(that all of what everyone needed to know included where they were in what world and what that meant, especially since there was no chance at all that any of them would ever be able to leave this present day real world that indeed they would be in forever along with everything else they knew about it, only compounded such a fact).

All right, let's proceed to everything that's about to take place(by the way, two of the "Ice Age" universe individuals, Roshan and Peaches, who were infants when we saw them in the first and third Ice Age movies, respectively, are now grown up in the former cases and a little girl in the latter one, plus what hotel room the "Ice Age" universe individuals ended up in was easily the biggest one of them and indeed just big enough so that Manny and Ellie could be in it exactly the same as all the others could, just to make sure that I don't leave anything out and no one gets confused or surprised or whatever).

First, we check out the hotel room where the ones from the "Balto" universe were, out of which both Balto and Jenna were going into the hotel room next to them to where the ones from the "Ice Age" universe were, the both of them taking turns in knocking on the door until it was opened by Roshan, who had Manny at his side.

"Well, hello there, Balto, Jenna." Roshan greeted, and Manny then asked: "What brings you two here?"

"The fact that we wanted to point out that, while there's not really anything to worry about concerning the noises that you and the others in that hotel room probably just heard, it is worth pointing out where they came from, given how they must have sounded pretty jarring to you." Jenna replied.

"Yeah, they were." Manny said, with Roshan nodding. "What was all that all about, anyway?" asked Roshan.

"Well, Niju was expressing his upset concerning how he was handled in the universe that he, and us, are from along with the others in that hotel room are, and at first, it was understandable despite how loud and vicious he was being, though thankfully only vocally in the latter case, as he was not attacking any of us or knocking anything over or anything similar." Balto explained as Jenna nodded.

Manny and Roshan nodded and the latter gestured for them to continue, which they promptly did.

"But when he started all of that 'Cujo' stuff, he was going too far." Balto told them, with Jenna adding: "Oh, yes, he did indeed go too far with that." and here's what the hell Balto was referring to, as a surprised and confused Manny and Roshan would then find out.

_Everything Niju needed to know at this current time was made clear to him by Balto and Aleu, the latter saying: "It is wonderful that you have been fortunate enough for fate to open your eyes and help you see things that the less than favorable state of mind you were in before when papa and myself first met you absolutely disallowed you to see. That everyone knows about this and your being an ally of ours instead of an enemy alongside your redemption and far more favorable, even if not fully excellent, mental state only compounds this."_

_But, just after Balto said to Niju: "My daughter speaks the truth, and, indeed, you are more than forgiven for what you did previously, especially since it's only too clear that you'll forevermore be on the side of the angels like we are, and had understandable, sound excuses for how you were before, anyway. Although it's nevertheless probably going to take a little while for us to fully have it so that you're one of us in every way, Niju, we commend you for what you did and are glad about what it led to, even if it did also take us into a new world and time permanently…the real, original world in which we were created in the year 2020, of all places and times." the following happened._

"_That's perfectly all right." Niju told Balto. "Besides, it's easily going to take more than, to use your own words, 'a little while' for me to spend the current livid feelings and the heat thereof that I possess one way or the other, so it all balances out, especially since I'm going to be open about them despite none of them being directed at any of you!"_

_Saying the second half of this set of words furiously and loudly in a way that made the others be taken most aback, Niju then noticed a book on top of the bed to the right side of him and them…one which was, quite frankly, used and destined to be destroyed one way or the other at one point or another, and thus had obviously been left behind by a bored former owner who didn't want it anymore after their visit to this hotel room…the way it looked and smelled made such facts clear, but what caught Niju's attention about it was actually its title._

"_Ah, the Stephen King novel 'Cujo'!" Niju exclaimed. "How convenient! It goes so well paw-in-paw with how the hell I'm going to express my fucking displeasure towards the creators who made things go as they did, and what the hell that means."_

_Grabbing a hold of "Cujo" copy with his jaws and then chewing it up before spitting it out down onto the floor, he then went right on over to Kodi, who didn't have time to move before Niju's now saliva and torn paper laden jaws clamped down hard on his left foreleg, though thankfully not enough so that any serious damage was caused(hell, Niju made sure of it that he wouldn't even break the skin, so Kodi didn't bleed or get put in danger of being infected or anything), but it was still plenty painful._

_As evidenced by how Kodi said: "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! NIJU, WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT HURTS!"_

"_And that's just a small taste of what the hell I have planned for those fucking producers!" Niju snarled. "Cujo was rabid, wasn't he? It's what the hell made him a fucking threat, isn't it? Yeah, his victims were always in danger of being subject to shit like this, and this saliva and torn paper laden mouth of mine is easily an excellent substitute for his foam and slob laden mouth! Wait until MY victims get thrice as bad an attack as this and then some dealt to them! If a St. Bernard with that kind of thing being part of it can be a menace to those around him, imagine what a wolf with a grudge against those who did him wrong having an ironically non-disease kind of substitute but plenty more power to be just as harmful to them can be!"_

_While Niju did this, the following song lyrics were playing in the background despite no one hearing any of them._

_**For the animal's soul is mine!**_

_**We will be completed right before your eyes!**_

_**I have no control this time!**_

_**And now, we both shall dine in hell tonight!**_

"_That's enough, Niju!" Aleu shouted as she pounced on him, taking him completely by surprise and indeed catching him completely off guard/utterly unawares, and then pinned him to the ground after making sure that she fell on top of him and bit him on the nape of the neck hard enough so that he wouldn't be able to try and get her up off of him without feeling a great deal of pain in the back of his neck and thus being unable to stop Aleu from keeping him pinned down._

"_Nice job, Aleu!" Balto said, and Kodi then added: "Make sure that you don't release him until there's no questioning that he's calmed down enough to not go berserk like this again! Dammit, Niju, we understand why you feel so angry and maltreated, but we can't tolerate what you did just now, especially me! My foreleg is still just as it was before outside of the pain and minor harm, so I don't have any limping in my future, but I still need to lie down on one of these beds until it stops hurting because of you! Seriously, you really did go too far with all of that!"_

"_Very true." Balto said as the others nodded in agreement, though Aleu only to a small extent, given what she was doing and why it was required of her, and then he added: "And, given that the Ice Age crew next door undoubtedly heard all of this, they need to know about what it was. Come on, Jenna. We'll do it while the others keep an eye on Niju here."_

"_Sounds good, Balto." Jenna agreed._

_Just before they left, she turned to the others and said: "Make sure to tell us whether Niju is back to normal or not once we return."_

"_Of course." Dusty said, speaking for the whole damn lot of them, and Balto and Jenna both nodded before they left their room to go to the one where the Ice Age crew was._

"I see." Manny nodded. "Thank you for letting us know." said Roshan. "And you are both absolutely right…Niju most definitely went too far with that 'Cujo' stunt of his."

"Indeed. That was all absolutely unnecessary and got things out of paw very fast." Jenna told him, to which Manny told her: "I can imagine. And wouldn't it surprise you to know that, if you heard your own share of noises from this room here, which you might have, albeit in a far smaller amount, there was a similar reason for that in here."

"There was?" Jenna asked, and Balto added: "And yeah, to a much lesser extent, we in that hotel room of ours heard it during all the Niju-spawned craziness. So what was it, anyway?"

"It was the fact that Soto went too far with his 'Pet Sematary' performance." Manny replied, causing Balto and Jenna to open their eyes widely in surprise.

When Manny said that, he was talking about what you'll read, well, about below.

"_This makes sense?" Roshan asked after he and all of the others who were sabers that weren't Diego filled them in on what they both had a right to know and, more than this, were required to know._

_Everyone looked at him and he explained: "Not that it's a bad thing…quite the opposite…but it just seems so…sudden…first, I'm a baby who Soto here, along with the other sabers despite how Diego eventually stops being of that status, wants to eat alive as revenge for how his father slew half of their pack. Now, after obviously a long while but one which feels like a short one for some reason, I'm an adult and those same sabers, the aforementioned Soto, who was brought back to life as part of what led to this, or otherwise, are friends of mine and these others, whether they knew them before or not, just like Diego is!"_

"_Yeah, a guy can hardly keep track sometimes." Manny agreed. "Now, although it is going to be a bit before you four sabers can be entirely part of us like Diego is, you can, rest assured, be certain that you have our acclaim for how you righted your wrongs after regaining your sanity. The fact that you, Soto, entered another life and made the most of it while it was only beginning only magnifies this, and talk about your all time ironies that I'D be the one telling you this, with the whole 'going for the throat' thing of before."_

"_Yeah, to say the least." Soto said before saying: "Although it's interesting that you should fucking mention my being in my second life just now in this specific place."_

"_How so?" Manny asked. "You can't tell me it surprises you that your being forgiven here at this time would happen in your second life, given what brought us all here and made things as they are."_

"_Oh, I'm not surprised about that at all. Or the forgiving of Oscar, Lenny and Zeke here." Soto replied, motioning his left forepaw towards the three ones mentioned for emphasis before putting it back down and saying._

_He then motioned his head towards the bed which was behind Manny, and explained to him and everyone else: "While I didn't think about it a whole lot until now, I happened to notice that book you'll see on the bed over there just as you were starting to fill us in. It didn't have my attention THEN, but all of a sudden, it does now."_

_Everyone's attention shot to the book in question, and Diego then said: "This is a copy of Stephen King's 'Pet Sematary'. Why's it suddenly got your attention now, anyway?"_

"_Simple, really." Soto replied. "Since we gained all the knowledge we did in the process of what the hell fucking got us here, we all know what the hell this fucking story is about…which means it well incorporates itself into how I was a good leader of a respectable pack until all five of us went insane upon then-baby Roshan's father killing the other five, and we all know what that resulted in."_

"_Ah, of course…" Diego nodded, able to see the logic and astuteness in Soto's statements, "…although I was luckier than you and the other three in numerous ways, given how things turned out, and would be for a time, but I get your point, Soto."_

"_Indeed." Soto nodded. "Given how I am now in my second life and back to what I was before as much as I can be, however, much like all other sabers here are, you, Diego, or otherwise, in the latter case, the following next three things should be plenty obvious. To everyone here, in fact."_

"_First," Soto said, going over and grabbing a hold of the book, which he had been able to tell when he noticed it briefly before and now could further tell while everyone else saw what he did, as well, was rather dusty, used and worn out, "there's the shape this book is in."_

_The others looked confused and Soto, opening his eyes widely in surprise, asked: "Really? It doesn't make you think of anything at all?"_

"_Wait…" Roshan said, catching on. "It's the fact that it's so dirty and in such awful condition that one would think of a being brought back to life from the 'Pet Sematary' as a living dead version of themselves, isn't it?"_

"_That's right." Soto confirmed. "Second, the way that Church's death and as such the death of a cat started it all? And how it happened in such a horrible, painful kind of way, at that? Blended with how the death of half of my pack and, later, my own were both of those things and, in my case, albeit pre-death, ironically, gave birth to someone else entirely and it was upon resurrection that I was at least the best that I could be after all that happened? My being a fucking felid myself rather well intertwines with all of this and with this specific, particular book being right before me and the rest of us. To say the least, really."_

_Everybody looked at each other, with their eyes wide open in surprise this time, and an instant later, Soto said: "Third, and finally, not only can the Wendigo shit easily be connected to what kind of treatment I was given by the creators of the movie that I was, well, created in along with the other four sabers here, the sloth, the human and the mammoth patriarch, but in addition to that, one could easily combine everything that I've just pointed the fuck out…"_

_He was suddenly seen shredding the book and making its pieces, as well as all of the filth all over it, find its way into his fur before going: "...INTO MAKING IT SO THAT THE WAY I MAKE THE PRODUCERS PAY COULD BE LIKENED TO HOW CHURCH TURNED OUT WHEN LOUIS CREED BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE WITHOUT REALIZING WHAT THAT WOULD MEAN! SHIT, THERE'S EVEN A MAMMOTH NAMED ELLIE HERE, AND THE GAGE CONNECTIONS I COULD MAKE TO BOTH YOU AND SID, ROSHAN! AND TO PEACHES, AS WELL!"_

_Everyone was astounded as they all jumped back, especially with the way that Soto shredded and trashed the filthy, used book gave off a horrendous stench, much like Church had given off post-resurrection, and as everything landed into his fur, he let loose: "Director…scriptwriter…voice actors…you believed to portray me as so that I could be so easily connected to Stephen King cat creation Church."_

"_Well, creators of mine," Soto snarled as he then took a hold of Sid by the neck and tossed him into the middle of the floor before grabbing hold of a pillow from the bed that the book had been on before he destroyed and wore it and slinging it at him in a way that might bring the use of a bowling ball to mind, "MAYBE I SHOULD JUST DO A DOLLAR STORE VERSION OF THAT TRUCK SCENE HERE TO FORESHADOW WHAT I'VE GOT PLANNED FOR YOU, OR A DOLLAR STORE VERSION OF WHAT PLANS I HAVE FOR YOU, REALLY!"_

"_Hey! Whoa! UUUUUUNNNNNNNNHHHHGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Sid said as he was surprised at Soto's actions and confused, as well, just before he hit the floor and was sent flying up into the air by the thrown pillow before hitting the floor once again._

_While all this went on, the following song lyrics were being played in the background, even though no one could hear them._

_**The thing I treasure the most in life cannot be taken away!**_

_**There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your remorse to change myself!**_

_**I'd rather die!**_

_**Lonely, we'll not understand!**_

_**I will make the greatest sacrifice!**_

_**You can't predict where the outcome lies!**_

_**You'll never take me alive!**_

_**I'm alive!**_

_**I'm alive!**_

_**I'm alive!**_

"_UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!" Sid said it happened. "Stop it, Soto!" Diego yelled before jumping on Soto and pinning him to the floor, shouting at Oscar, Lenny and Zeke: "I could use a little help here, guys!"_

_While the three were paralyzed with shock at first thanks to Soto's sudden off-putting outburst, they quickly aided Diego, knowing that their alpha needed to be kept immobilized without a prayer of being able to move a muscle until he was no longer in this white hot state of fury. "Damn…you know…all of what happened…just goes to show…sometimes…creator death…is better…" Soto managed to squeeze out. "No…always…in the cases of the ones I target here…"_

"_Soto, you need to knock this off now!" snapped Roshan. "You have every right to be angry about what's giving you said ire, but there have to be limits, and things like this are unacceptable."_

"_Yeah! It really hurt when you hurled that pillow into me!" Sid complained, and Ellie then added: "And, you know, I'm surprised that our little Peaches here hasn't been scared by any of this!"_

"_I can understand why, mommy", Peaches said, "but even though the subject here, the reasons for all that's just happened, are no laughing matter and nothing to treat as comedy, I can't help but find Soto's book shred and shower stunt and the way he got Sid with that pillow to be kind of funny! I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't, but like I said, I can't help it. I'm doing my best not to laugh."_

"_So are we." Eddie said as he tried to contain his laughter like Peaches and Crash were doing, the latter adding: "For exactly the reasons that were just fucking described."_

"_Well, none of this is funny." Diego told them as Oscar, Lenny and Zeke nodded, and Manny added: "You have gone much too far here, Soto. What caused you to act out like this might make sense as to why it would, but this can't be tolerated. Hmmm? Is that knocking?"_

"_Apparently so." Roshan said as he registered the noise along with Manny and the others. "Let's go see who it is." and they did so, seeing Balto and Jenna once Roshan had opened the door._

That brings us to where the hell we were when Balto and Jenna arrived at the goddamn door, and both were in considerable shock, with Jenna saying: "Are you serious?"

"See for yourselves." Manny said as he and Roshan moved aside and Balto and Jenna gaped when they looked to see Soto being held down by his four saber followers and Sid in the middle of the floor with the pillow where it had ended up after Soto used it to nail Sid like the truck had nailed Gage Creed with Church's making it do so in "Pet Sematary".

"Oh, my God." Jenna then said as she and Balto ignored the fetid aroma that came from the dirt and pieces of the book it had been on before Soto shredded the latter and got those pieces and the dirt all over himself, a putrid scent that everyone else, including Soto's saber pack followers, were ignoring, as well, albeit just barely. "First Niju acts like Cujo and now Soto acts like Church, both done in a way that goes too far. What's next in this Stephen King style literal horror show at this hotel we're in?"

All of a sudden, they saw Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, Sven and Elsa swiftly exit the hotel room they were in backwards, and Balto then said to his mate: "You had to ask, didn't you, dear?"

"Well, that escalated quickly." Kristoff put across just before noticing the two dogs present and looking at the mammoth and the young man who were in front of them.

"What did?" Jenna asked, and Manny then said: "Don't tell me that Hans pulled one of those Stephen King book echoes to make his upset clear, too!"

"Wait, what?" Anna exclaimed in jarred surprise.

"You guys experienced that, too?" Elsa asked, bewildered and shocked like the other four then became, as well.

After everything was explained to them by Balto, Jenna, Manny and Roshan, each one of them taking turns, Anna saying once they were finished: "Wow. We've scored a hat trick concerning this sort of thing just now." before pointing out: "Then I guess it should come as no surprise that Hans, in expressing his displeasure, really took it too far, as well. And with 'It' being what he used as part of how he did so, no less."

"I don't know whether or not you need specifics," Elsa said, "but if you do, we're perfectly willing to give them to you."

"Do so, then." Jenna said. "We've already given the exact explanations to you, so it's only fair you'd give yours to us, plus we really should know everything about your ordeal with anger and problem expression being taken too far Stephen King style."

"Okay, then." Elsa told them. "Here's what occurred in our hotel room and what you most likely didn't hear because of the noises between your rooms that were figuratively and literally next door to each other."

Here is what Elsa spoke of when she said this.

_Hans was glad that Elsa had made clear to him what knowledge he needed to possess about how things were, and as he gave her his thanks, Elsa nodded and added: "Now, while my being the one to tell you all of this means that it's the one who you nearly killed letting you know it all, which signifies that we can and do forgive you, the problem is that it makes well clear that it's still going to be something of a time before you can totally be considered to be just as much of our status as I, and these other ones of us, are. I wish I didn't have to say it, but I do have to say it."_

"_Elsa, I have got to tell you…" Hans spoke after she said this, "…the fact that, just before I heard you out here, I saw what I'm holding in my left hand but didn't focus on after picking up because of the need to pay attention, and obviously none of you gave it any attention, either, predictably, suddenly makes me focus on it intently."_

"_What? That book? What does it have to do with anything, Hans?" Anna asked as they all looked at what he was holding in his left hand. "Granted, my saying, and our accepting, that you had sad reasons for doing what you did before, given what led you to it all despite how that still did not excuse any of it, makes it clear that we can certainly understand how that connects to any of this if you explain it to us, but how about you do just that? Explain it to us."_

"_No problem. I was going to, anyway." Hans told her. "And it's actually funny that you, me and Elsa should be saying the word 'it' so much all of a sudden. Because, see…"_

_He subsequently held the book out with both of his hands, and everyone saw that it was the Stephen King novel titled 'It'._

_Hans then went on: "Despite how I was unable to help but have a short jolt of curiosity as to why this book would be lying near the bedpost, which was what caused me to pick it up like that before turning my attention to what I needed to be informed about, my knowing what the story was upon seeing the cover due to all knowledge that's been gained by everyone from what brought us here into this Detroit motel made well sure of it that I could connect it with the following things."_

_He dropped the book to the floor, making everyone else see what he'd also seen concerning it, which was that, well, it was blatantly old, reread and taken a hold of enough so that nobody wanted to have it anymore and as a result, after they had paid a visit to this hotel room, simply dropped it where Hans had found it and left it behind._

"_Let's start out with what's probably going to be the most predictable and obvious thing about what I speak of here…one could easily consider my blatantly forced way of becoming the main villain in the movie "Frozen" universe that we're from…note…blatantly forced…to be what, if we were all real, we would only be able to see in a nightmare. Of course, said nightmare type I just mentioned is also applicable to what happened to you, Anna, when Elsa here unintentionally froze your heart, and after that eternal winter she accidentally set off which led to that ordeal in her special ice castle, no less…sorry to bring all of this up, but it's required if this is going to make sense…"_

_The others nodded and Kristoff gestured for Hans to go on with his hand, and the latter nodded before continuing: "…but the point is clear. Given these facts, along with the whole nice façade thing that was, I know I said this before, but I have to emphasize a lot here…blatantly forced into me well incorporating themselves into It, or, alternatively, Pennywise, being disguised as a clown, which the children he stalked often enjoyed the real versions of, a lot should be discovered here."_

"_Besides my well justified animosity towards the creators, producers, whatever the hell you want or don't want to fucking call them being very clearly present, indeed, there's also how I will easily prove a nightmare for them when I see a chance to get back at them. A real nightmare. A real life nightmare, in fact. Kind of like how, if the ones Pennywise attacks in their dreams dies in said dreams, then they die in real life, in fact."_

_He took out his sword and raised it in both hands over the book, informing the others: "That said, there is going to be a demonstration here of how painful it'll be for them in every way when I make sure of it that it isn't required that there be a nightmare if they're going to be gotten rid of by me in real life."_

_Realizing that he was intending on driving the end of his sword through the book, Elsa said: "Wait…Hans…don't…!"_

"_And this is it!" Hans told them as he did the deed, and then continued to do it, impaling the book repeatedly._

_Albeit with nobody hearing it in the slightest, the following song lyrics were playing in the background during the time that this happened._

_**Now I can't stay behind!**_

_**Save me from wreaking my vengeance upon you!**_

_**Too chilling, more than I can tell!**_

_**Burning, now I bring you hell!**_

_**Oh, burning, now I bring you hell!**_

_ "Stop, Hans! Cut the crap!" Anna barked, but Elsa hit his hands with a ball of ice a second later and said: "Telling him that won't be necessary, Anna."_

"_OWWWW!" Hans shouted. He turned to Elsa and asked: "Elsa, what the hell?!"_

"_You went too far just now!" Elsa replied as she then put a special ice mist around him that wouldn't make him cold, but would make sure of it that the heat from his anger cooled off, figuratively and literally, and that he would be unable to move from the spot he was in until he was fully back to normal._

_ "That's easy for you to say! You didn't get something you weren't beaten into you by creators who decided that it was a good idea as a means to move the story along when there were plenty of other ways that could have been done with the movie we're from!" Hans snapped at her before continuing: "Dammit, Elsa, make this immobilizing mist disappear now!"_

_ "Not until you're back to normal, and we're keeping that sword well away from you until you're back to normal, as well." she replied as she then used her powers to make ice winds blow the sword across the room._

_ "Elsa, that's MY sword, not yours!" Hans barked. "Bring it the fuck back to me this instant!"_

_ "Again, not until you're back to normal." Elsa told him. "I suggest we get out of here for a bit, everyone." Anna told her sister along with the others who weren't Hans. "In his current state of mind, he's undoubtedly going to start ranting and raving if there's anyone there to hear it from him."_

_ "Good idea, Anna, and good thinking." Elsa said to her sister. "We'll most likely be able to tell when his fury is spent by how much time passes, anyway, so let's move it before he can begin to…"_

_ "LET ME GO!" Hans bellowed. "THIS VENGEFUL RAGE OF MINE ISN'T AIMED AT ANY OF YOU, AND YOU ALL FUCKING KNOW IT! YOU KNOW THE ONES I WANT TO NAIL ARE THOSE PRODUCER SCUMBAGS, DIRECTOR OR OTHERWISE!"_

_ "You need to let it go and forgive them, Hans." Elsa informed him. "So ironic I should be the one to say that, given my song, and with what book all of this has been focused around. I know I wasn't the one who got the less than fair treatment from the ones you want dead, Hans, but that makes it no less true that you need to do both of those things that I just mentioned." _

_ "NEVER!" Hans exploded, and just after Anna said: "Case in point!" Elsa made a blast of icy wind which she manipulated to open the door as everyone backed away out of it and then, after they were all out, close the door, so that Hans couldn't start ranting, as there was no longer anyone with him in the room._

So now here we are at the point where we were seeing the "Frozen" universe heroes coming out of the hotel room and meeting up with Balto and Jenna just after the latter two had been talking with Manny and Roshan.

The astounded latter four had their eyes open widely while Manny said: "Really? Well, it looks like we have ourselves a perfect fit here. ANOTHER act of going too far with one's upset and using Stephen King as part of how they express it. I don't know how the hell we're going to get through the rest of the day if things keep up as they currently are."

"With any luck, they won't." Elsa told the mammoth, "although the lucky thing is that there is still a wonderful future to look forward to, for everyone, including all of us and, ironically, the three of them, regardless of all of this."

"You know, sis, that sounds like my kind of optimism there." Anna said to Elsa, smiling.

"What can I say, sis?" Elsa asked, also smiling. "I've been spending so much time with you despite how the opposite was the case during our childhood."

"Say, does anyone want to look about the city for a while?" asked Kristoff. "I mean, with all that's being handled here in this hotel, maybe you two dogs and the five of us might want to do that and come back by the time there's a chance that all of this nonsense has ceased?"

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea." Balto said. "Any objections?"

When everyone shook their heads, he smiled and nodded: "Okay, then. Manny, Roshan, we'll be back in a few hours or so. By then our terror trinity will have surely gotten back to normal."

"Yeah, that's my guess." Manny said. "See you later."

Everyone who was now going out on that trip nodded, and after they returned to the hotel, they went up to the floor where the rooms they would be in for the next couple of days were after introducing themselves to everyone they met and eventually finding a means to make it so that they would be able to keep those hotel rooms for that length of time and then be given mobile homes of various sizes and shapes, and, as was expected, Hans, Soto and Niju were fully back to normal by now, even having come out of their respective hotel rooms to say to the ones returning what they'd already said to everyone else.

"Hello there, you lot." Niju told them. "We came out to let you know that we are quite sorry for our unbridled outbursts and how we got carried away and went too far with them."

"Which we've already said to everyone else here, of course, but we all needed to say it to you once you returned just as much." Soto added.

"Lucky thing is that, except for those old, worn out copies of the Stephen King novels that we fucking destroyed, no harm was done to these rooms, given that we wound up in these hotel rooms instead of renting them." Hans stated, although his face and that of everyone else who hadn't gone out for a while lit up when he learned of how they'd stay at the hotel for a time and then live in special mobile homes.

"Kodi's leg is back to normal, as well." Niju pointed out. "Plus, after he was once again back to his normal state, Soto here washed himself off."

"Yeah, though the words 'I don't wanna be buried in a Pet Sematary, don't wanna live my life again' kept being sung in my head and I couldn't do a thing to block them out during it all. It's gone now, but still. UGH." Soto informed them.

Everybody nodded and Jenna spoke for everyone present when she said: "As is the case with everyone else here, your apologies are accepted. Still, while what caused you to get so mad was understandable, you now know better than to take things to such extremes as the ones you did, right?"

"Of course." Hans replied as Soto and Niju both nodded. "Thanks for designing that ice mist so that, whether you were present or not, it would vanish as soon as I got back to normal, Elsa." he continued, and Elsa said: "You're quite welcome, Hans. No one could tell when you would reach the point where you, and this is not a pun, chilled out, so I knew it was best to create it that way."

Hans nodded, and then everyone went into their respective hotel rooms, with him, Soto and Niju having learned from their latest mistake, and even though the scenes the three of them made was something that everyone could have done without, the lovely future that lay ahead of them would, as was well clear, be just as it was going to be before this mayhem all started.

THE END

Did you like it?

I hope you did.

Oh, and I know I asked you this in the introduction, but please tell me which one of the three you think went the most too far and why in what ratings and reviews for this story I'd like!


End file.
